


Somnifacient

by abriata



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink_bingo fill for prompt: Sleepy/Unconscious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somnifacient

It probably starts because Kris never gets up on time. Adam puts it up to exhaustion the first couple of times, inexperience with hectic schedules and the two-hour time difference causing Kris to crash as soon as they get to their room, even if it's only seven-thirty, but as the weeks go on and he still sleeps two or three hours more per night than the rest of them Adam starts to get it's just normal for him.

It probably gets worse because Adam never goes to sleep first. So while Kris is drooling on his pillow - just a little, just enough to be cute instead of gross - Adam doesn't have much to do besides watch him. He knows he could watch television, call someone, do whatever and Kris wouldn't wake up, but he always ends up sprawled on his back, head turned to watch Kris snuffle through whatever he was dreaming about now.

But it's definitely caused because Adam spends way too much time trying to wake Kris up. He doesn't get up to the alarm, to the ringing of his phone, to Adam yelling his name in his ear. Adam ends up getting creative: some mornings he drips water on his face, sometimes he shakes his shoulder for minutes on end, once he was so desperate he ended up shoving Kris out of bed to the floor. Even that didn't work immediately; Kris just lifted his head and muttered at him sleepily. Adam kicked him (gently). He couldn't help noticing how resilient Kris was, how Adam would think he was on the verge of waking and then he'd roll over and snore again, and how Adam could him and sit him up and Kris wouldn't even squeak.

Really, it was like a game, getting Kris up in the morning, but sometimes they wouldn't get to sleep until midnight or one in the morning, and then even when Adam did get him up he was useless. So Adam had experience dressing him, shoving him into shirt and socks and shoes, and from there it wasn't such a leap to _undressing_ him.

So he had to try it. He waited for Kris to sleep, watching him the whole time; Kris was used to It, didn't do much besides smile drowsily and talk nonsensically at Adam until he was out. Then he goes over, perches lightly on the edge of the bed, almost holding his breath even though he _knows_ Kris won't wake. He starts by just stroking his hair, scratching through the strands, still wet from the shower, and along his scalp until Kris lets his head loll to the side, breathing out a little like a sigh. Adam's caught by the openness of the gesture, no easy restraint or conscience of propriety, and keeps petting him, fingers sliding on soft skin behind his ears and at the back of his neck where fine baby hairs are just showing despite near-constant haircuts. Kris' eyes slit open and he makes a sound, half-questioning, and Adam tells him softly, "Sleep," and Kris pushes his head into Adam's palm.

Adam waits, his pulse loud and slow in his ears, but Kris' breathing doesn't change and he eventually moves back to his own bed.

He mentions it in the morning, offhandedly. He says Kris sounded like he was having a nightmare, says he waited by his bed to see if he was, but Kris just smiles and shakes his head and swears he doesn't remember anything.

Adam's too tired to think about it the next couple of nights, but Friday he settles on the bed gingerly, then shifts closer, more sure of himself when Kris doesn't move. He starts by tugging the sheet and coverlet down gently, soft whisper of cotton on cotton as it brushes over Kris' undershirt. He gets the covers down off his legs and pushes them all the way to bunch at the end of the bed. Kris' bare feet kick a little against the mattress but that's all, and Adam scoots back up to kneel next to him.

He slides his palm down Kris' back, from the vertebrae at the bottom of his neck that sticks out a little too far to the base of his spine, warm strip of skin shown where his shirt doesn't quite meet his boxers. Then Adam slides his hand back up, underneath his shirt, sliding it up as far as it will go before catching on Kris' arms. He keeps his hand there, flat on Kris' back, feels it rise and fall evenly as Kris breathes. He slides closer, brings his other hand close to press against his ribs where he thinks he can feel his heart beat faintly beneath his skin. Kris twitches a little and Adam flexes his fingers, it's probably because of his rings pressing cold between them.

Kris has goose bumps, not everywhere but right at the crease between his shoulders and at the curve of his neck, and Adam slides a finger across them before stretching over to slide his rings off, clinking against the dresser. He always forgets them, anyway.

He looks over the smooth expanse of skin and then hooks his thumbs in the waist of Kris' boxers, wiggling them down a little. It's more problematic than he'd thought, and he looks around the room for a moment before leaning over to grab one of the pillows off his bed. He swings a leg over Kris, straddling his thighs, and leans all his weight to the left. Kris shifts with the bed, rolling a little to the side, and Adam grips his hip gently and pulls him further over, until he can wedge the pillow half under his stomach. Then he repeats the process to the other side, pausing when he's got a grip on the edge of the pillow and then takes a deep breath as he yanks it the rest of the way. Then he holds gently, smoothing his thumb over Kris' stomach, even when Kris' breath hitches and he shuffles forward a little, burying his face in his pillow. Adam waits a long time, counting in his head to one hundred before he lets go of Kris.

The pillow is firmly under his stomach, now, and Adam grabs the top edges and slides it down slowly, dragging until Kris' ass is more or less in the air. Kris doesn't stir again, even when Adam gets him positioned and grabs one of his knees, bending it up so his hip tilts more or less off the bed. He slides that side of the boxers down, then does the other, and is pretty pleased when he manages to get the underwear more or less down to Kris' knees.

He slows down then, goes back to sliding his fingers lightly all over Kris' skin, aiming for the ticklish spots until Kris stops moving reflexively with the touches. Then he works from the outside in, dragging his fingers over the skin and pressing in easy circles down into the muscles, feeling Kris twitch and shudder. His fingers curl and he moans, and Adam slows but doesn't stop, working into his shoulders and up into his neck, pauses for a moment to press his knuckles against Kris' pulse, unresisting.

Adam leans down, blows gently over the nape of his neck to watch the skin jump, and he smiles, pleased when Kris sighs softly. He licks at the top of his spine, gently, then moves back to his shoulders, sliding thumbs parallel down his spine and imagines he can feel the bones and tendons and muscles, relax with the lassitude of sleep. He gets to the top of Kris' ass and presses in with the base of his hand, hard enough to flatten his hips down. Kris moans, soft and long and ragged, and Adam smiles triumphantly when he writhes a little, pressing himself into the bed.

He gets up to get lube, and to give Kris time to sink back to a deeper sleep. While he waits he pours a bit into his palm, letting it warm and tilting his hand back and forth a little, watching it reflect the dim light in the room across the surface. He kneels back over Kris' legs when he's stopped stirring, still shifting his hips absently but his eyes are moving a little under his eyelids. Adam wonders what he's dreaming about.

He tips his hand over the top of Kris' ass, lets the lube slide down to puddle in the small of his back. Adam presses his thumbs along the crease, spreading him open, and Kris huffs out a breath. Adam pauses but he murmurs a little and turns his head to the side, so he drags his fingers through the lube, sliding his fingers over Kris' opening until it's wet. Kris' hips jerk a little the first few times Adam's fingers circle, so he slides his hands over Kris' ass, from his thighs up to his back and down again, until he's quiet. His breathing's sped up but still rhythmic, so Adam slides a finger in him slowly.

Kris twitches, moaning louder, and Adam watches his face while he moves his finger in and out gently, as slow and easy as he can make it. Kris' eyes are moving more, and he makes low noises in the back of his throat, but Adam doesn't think he's any closer to waking so he pulls his finger out, puts more lube on his hand and slides two fingers back in, gradual and smooth. He fucks him with them more, now, getting him used to the sensation so it's not a jolt.

Adam presses down on his back, again, and Kris shudders against him and opens his mouth, puffing little breaths like panting. Adam tries to be careful, doesn't want Kris to wake up when he's so far already, almost there, and forces himself to slow down and wait, keeping his fingers still and making senseless sounds at Kris.

When he thinks he's ready he curls his fingers a little, finds his prostate judging by how Kris squirms and his leg curls, pressing one foot against Adam's ankle. Adam coos at him fondly and presses a third finger in, slides his hand around his hip to his belly and then down, feels his cock hard and wet against the pillow. Adam murmurs encouragement to Kris as he pushes a third finger in. Kris' body doesn't fight him, nothing more than a whimper from Kris and Adam fists his cock as best he can, brushing a thumb over the head and clumsy at this angle, but Kris is close to waking, Adam thinks, so he curls his fingers again and then waits, waits.

His own breathing is loud in his ears but he can hear Kris over him, almost panting still, but he moves his arm and grabs a fistful of sheets and that seems to make him happy, body relaxing again. Adam can't wait any longer and he fucks his fingers in, harder, twisting his hand a little and leaning his weight onto Kris' legs to hold him down, still, when he tenses up and twists on the bed, so close.

He whines a little when he comes and Adam leans down, kisses from his ass up to his spine and around to his ear. He presses one last kiss to the corner of his mouth – there are some things he wants Kris awake for – and moves away gently, slides his hand from underneath and then the pillow, letting Kris' hips slot back to the bed and then sliding his fingers out with one last farewell curl, feeling Kris shudder and tighten. Adam would bet anything that all he'd have to do is say Kris' name right now and he'd be up, none the wiser but sticky everywhere.

He goes and cleans off his hand, drops the pillowcase into the laundry chute and when he's done Kris has moved, is curled up on his side with his hands curled over his stomach and crotch protectively. It's probably just coincidence, but it's cute, and Adam tugs his shirt down and his boxers up, the best he can do, and doesn't worry about Kris waking up. He probably couldn't explain away anything at this point, and he's too hard to worry about trying.

Adam gets Kris as situated as he can, pulls the covers back up and under his chin – he doesn't want him to get cold, to curl up in a ball and shiver in the over-cool room. Then he sprawls all over his bed and watches Kris' face, sleeping on unawares, while he gets himself off.

\---

"Did you notice if I had another dream last night?" Kris asks blearily after Adam's smacked him over the head with his own pillow and made him stand up to get dressed.

"No," Adam says easily, shoving his cell into his pocket. "Why?"

"Nothing," Kris smiles at him, and Adam smiles back and slaps his ass playfully on his way out the door.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Somnophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316476) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr)




End file.
